


【影日】[ABO][R18]化裝舞會

by minihershiuh



Series: 遊樂園 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Omega Verse, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minihershiuh/pseuds/minihershiuh
Summary: 「讓你們兩個負責當看板去招攬客人。」「喔……」「喔喔。」……？很正常的內容啊。「為了噱頭所以要穿女裝。」「……」「……」等等。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 遊樂園 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923163
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	【影日】[ABO][R18]化裝舞會

**Author's Note:**

> →part 3.5 獨立篇章，不過還是稍微看過前幾篇比較好  
> →影山alpha，日向beta，高二下開始交往，全校光害，現在三年級   
> →原創角高橋與中村是同班的alpha，很罩  
> →不要太認真  
> →有以上認知就能看懂了

日向翔陽從沒想過可以看到這般光景。

在他心裡，他的男友──影山飛雄，向來強大、帥氣，雖然講起話來令人幻滅但閉上嘴巴時光靠那副皮囊就能擄獲不少omega、beta甚至是alpha的芳心，如果不只看外表，親眼見識過影山是如何在球場上發光發熱的話，肯定會更加著迷。

日向承認自己就是那個beta，而他與影山交往後才從影山口中得知原來男友也曾經被alpha告白過──這讓他有一段時間陷入了「全世界沒有一個人不是我的情敵」的混亂狀態──但這不是今日的重點。

他現在簡直難以相信自己的雙眼，甚至懷疑自己穿越了世界線。

「呆子！看什麼看啊！呆子！」

「影山同學！你不要亂動！眼線會畫歪的！」

嗯，這種充滿磁性的嗓音，以及浪費好嗓音的低級用詞，確實是他的男友沒錯，他沒穿越世界線，打開門的方式也沒不對。

他的的確確是看到了「男友穿著蕾絲蓬蓬裙女僕裝還正在化妝」這一幕。

而且男友還──

「呆子！你沒事就不要待在這裡！」

「影山同學！你再亂動的話到時候臉部的妝都要重畫了！」

「難得畫得那麼漂亮！」

「影山同學的帥是纖細型的帥，畫起女裝來果然也很漂亮呢……」

──還挺，漂亮的。

不，說是驚為天人也不為過。

如果不開口說話，看上去跟女性並沒有差別。

日向原本是想取笑影山才跑進後台的，但這一看震驚到說不出話，連自己也穿著蓬蓬裙女僕妝這件事都忘了。

對，他也穿著呢，女裝。

  
  
  


會發展成這樣要從幾個星期前說起──

「社團經費不夠了。」

新接任社長的山口沉痛地表示：「雖然連三年打進春高讓學校提供的經費增加，但因為社員同時也增加了，所以支出增加不少──我們快入不敷出了。」

「我有問題！」

「日向請說。」

「贊助呢！贊助應該也增加了吧！」

「有增加，但是……」

「……」

沒說出口的話大家都知道──總之就是不夠。谷地從一旁推來白板，上面已經用端正的字寫好了社費的使用狀況。

因為社團規模擴大，遠征時再也不能以小巴移動，一定要租大車，一次出場的租車費就很可觀。旅館也是，即使是最便宜的大通鋪也不可能只訂一個隔間。其他還有伙食費、器材維護與耗損、添購新設備等等費用──社團規模擴張初期一定會遇到的問題在這一屆終於浮出檯面，只靠學校經費與社區贊助已經不夠用了！

雖然只要跟武田老師開口，他就一定能生得出錢來。但所有人都知道──就算碰到廢社危機，這條路也是萬萬選不得的，這是全體社員的共識。

他們必須自己籌錢。

「對不起！以後即使看到棒球社的在路上打工我也不會再笑他們了……」

「我不該在社團會議說足球社的人要求更多經費是在無理取鬧……」

「請你們不要給排球社樹敵好嗎！？」

山口好累。

「所以！接下來這件事就很重要了！」

社長握緊拳頭，社員們也被氣氛感染而緊張地吞嚥口水，等待著最高幹部的下一句話。

「文化季快到了，我們要趁這時候多賺點！」

「嗯！」

預期之外的發言，雖然到現在都還想不到要做什麼！

「還有！」

「嗯？」

還有其它增加收入的手段嗎？是要去校外打工嗎？

「影山跟日向。」

「欸？」

「什麼？」

沒預料自己會突然被點名，他們困惑地看著山口。

「你們班要做扮裝咖啡廳吧，前幾天你們班的執行委員跟我說了這件事。」

影山與日向點點頭，但還是不曉得山口提起這事要做什麼。扮裝與咖啡廳都是文化季裡很了無新意的活動，當初班上也是隨隨便便就訂下來了，他們不感興趣，反正班上怎麼做就跟著做。

「那時我們聊了社團經費拮據的狀況，執行委員便提出了建議──那就是！」山口突然大吼，嚇得他們正襟危坐，而他們也有了不祥的預感，山口接下來說的話一定不是什麼好事──

「讓你們兩個負責當看板去招攬客人。」

「喔……」

「喔喔。」

……？很正常的內容啊。

「為了噱頭所以要穿女裝。」

「……」

「……」

等等。

「尤其是影山，畢竟國青特別引人注目。」

等等等等。

「還要請你化妝，應該還會穿不少東西。」

「……我不會化妝！」

「影山你要抗議的不是那裡！」

日向整個人從地上跳了起來，自己就先算了，男友的顏面可不能不顧，他可不想看到影山被打扮得奇形怪狀而毀滅形象。

「而且這件事應該要先跟班上討論過吧！」

「你們班在班會時就說好了，收入扣除後勤應得與公益捐出的部分後，剩下的會因功分配給個人，所以你們招得越多拿到的比例就越高。」

「……」

「你當初是不是根本沒聽懂班上在說什麼，看哪個舉的人比較多就跟著舉了。」

「唔！」

被說中了。

「那、那我們的意願呢！我們也可以用其它方式來招客人，而不是穿……穿女裝吧！」

「同樣的，你們班在班會時就討論過要扮裝成什麼了，那時候你跟影山都選了『班上後勤決定就好』這個選項不是嗎。」

「……」

「你當初是不是根本沒興趣班上在說什麼，懶得想就直接選了一個最輕鬆的。」

「唔！」

再次說中。

「……影山不會化妝……」

「你們班有人會負責幫他畫。」

日向最後只能再次提出影山一開始就說過的、重點完全不對的抗議，想當然爾完全被駁回了。

「誰叫你們不好好開班會。」

「唔唔唔……！」

面對月島的嘲諷，日向難得半句都回不了嘴。平日會緩頰的谷地與山口這次也完全沒打算伸出援手──社團存亡比個人榮辱要更加重要！對不起了！這一切都是為了排球！

「影山、影山你也抗議一下啊！不要都只有我在講！」

「他已經昏過去了。」

「影山啊啊啊啊啊！」

  
  
  


明白再怎麼表達不滿也無力回天，兩人終究只得乖乖配合。班上喜歡打扮的男男女女對這千載難逢的機會可開心了，從試妝、測量尺寸、搭配……等等無一不馬虎，斤斤計較的程度簡直讓人懷疑這到底是一般高中還是職業學校。

他們表示早就虎視眈眈許久，影山與日向的外表都不差，特別是影山，長相俊俏，髮質也好，烏黑亮麗又輕飄飄的，身高腿長體態都挑不出毛病。聽著負責扮裝的後勤們說起影山外貌的優點滔滔不絕，日向在心底打上滿分同意，雖然當事者很不識相地在這時打了一個哈欠──

「就是這個啦！」

「什麼什麼這個！？」

說到一半，一名同學突然跳起來指著影山大聲嚷嚷，影山還沒回神，日向就先被對方的舉動嚇了一跳。

「說你們暴殄天物啊！」

「……？」

「……？」

「他的意思是你們都太浪費外表了，特別是影山，長得明明就不錯結果老是在做煞風景的事。」

也在後勤治裝組，與影山同屬三年一班alpha集團的高橋適時搭話了：「你們兩個，說說平常約會的時候穿什麼吧。」

「運動服。」

「不就運動服？」

一說出來就一片噓聲。

「你們到底是去約會還是去打球的！」

「……！？」

「……？！」

約會與打球似乎是同義詞。

難得有可以任他們擺佈的大好機會，治裝組的每個都蓄勢待發，要卯足全力將影山徹底改造一番，即使再怎麼不願──但為了社團經費也只能壯烈犧牲了。

至少看班上同學的態度，並不會讓影山最後打扮的形象全毀……吧？日向暗暗祈禱，影山則是在隊長決定的當下就放棄掙扎。但他不會承認其實自己也偷偷期待著日向穿起來會是什麼樣子。

女裝的款式有相當多種，但考量到兩人同屬運動社團，腿實際上並不會細到哪去──所以治裝組的一開始就放棄了短裙而採用能遮住粗壯腿腳的長裙。手臂也出於同樣的原因而選擇了長袖的款式。

基於這樣的前提，女僕裝便定案下來了。

又長裙又長袖的，乍看下與歐美電影中出現的「正統」女僕相差無幾，但仔細觀察便會發現連衣裙的裙擺與圍裙邊緣並非普通的剪裁，而是鑲有蕾絲的荷葉邊。內部的襯裙也不是鋼圈，而是一層又一層的布料。據治裝組的說法是鋼圈雖然可以輕鬆製造蓬鬆的效果但太不自然了，他們想看到的是會因為走動而微微飄揚的！真正的裙襬！

「聽不懂。」

「反正穿就對了。」

「喔……」

衣服以外的地方當然也相當講究，日向高三因為蓄髮所以可以稍微抓個小馬尾，影山就一定得戴假髮了，治裝組選了及腰的黑色直長髮，他們一邊喊著太有氣質了一邊按到影山頭上去。但說到假髮就想起高一那兩次對教導主任不敬的回憶，影山對此頗為抗拒。

「戴。」

「長頭髮不好打球……」

「這是文化季不是體育季。」

「可是……」

「班會與社團經費。」

「……」

「戴。」

「……喔。」

頭髮外，鞋子與裙子內也是考量的重點。

顧慮到身為男性最後的尊嚴，採購組的中村拒絕了購入蕾絲內褲的申請，只買了普通的三角褲──還是留給他們一點餘地！中村堅持，高橋也擋著。日向與影山打從心底感謝這兩位alpha。

但在內褲上妥協，腳可就不行了，黑色絲襪不可避免，不過再怎樣都好過蕾絲內褲，這次兩人倒沒有怨言。

至於鞋子，穿的都是綁繩子的長靴，影山的是短根，日向則是平底──原本也有人想讓他們穿高跟的，但影山身高都百八了，再穿高跟的簡直成了巨人，怕會給人造成壓力所以只好廢案。日向則基於奇妙的自尊心不想穿，跟也算一種增高鞋吧，他小聲低喃。在影山強烈地護短下，治裝組也難得尊重了日向的意願，不讓他穿有跟的鞋子。

轉眼間就來到了文化祭的前夕。

「那個啊，明天。我們就要穿那些了，吧。」

「……嗯。」

「……女僕……」

「別說出來！」

兩人事前的試裝與試妝因為時間錯開了而沒讓對方看過，明天是第一次亮相。抱著對自身的絕望與一絲對彼此的期待，終於迎來了滿城風雨的文化季。

於是回到了開頭……

就連身為男友的日向第一時間也看不出來眼前坐著的人是個男的。

影山的膚色白，底子也不錯，雖然是全妝但不是濃妝，微微點綴的腮紅，淡淡的眼線與眼影，只比平常還要長一些的假睫毛，以及一頭烏黑亮直的秀麗長髮──治裝組將他打造成（只看外表的）氣質路線，如果忽視那超過一百九的身高，端莊地坐著不動倒是頗有幾分大家閨秀的模樣。

幾個扮裝扮上癮的後勤組甚至開始在討論下次還要給影山穿上什麼衣服，影山還在上定裝的蜜粉而動彈不得，如同砧上魚肉只得聽著要怎麼被宰割。沒有下次！才沒有下次！日向在一旁著急地大聲嚷嚷才讓這場慘無人道的討論會停下。

「那你們就盡量去拉客人吧，來，這是你們兩個的印章跟單子。」

整裝完畢後總算要出發前去招攬客人了。中村將一疊厚厚的宣傳單與印章交給影山與日向，兩人老實地接過。宣傳組的印章每個人都不同，教室內的招待組會負責確認客人是誰招來的，並以此計算出業績量，由此可見印章的重要性。

知道光交代印章不能弄丟並沒有用，對好動的笨蛋沒半點期待，中村事先囑咐高橋另外準備了腰包讓他們放傳單與印章，印章上還打了洞，並用伸縮扣緊掛在腰包的金屬環上。

「都做到這種程度總不會弄丟了吧。」

「雖然很感謝但這種火大感究竟是什麼……」

儼然把他們當幼稚園生在照顧，日向心情複雜，影山則有點心不在焉，似乎已經完全接受現況了。

「不過招客人……具體而言到底要怎麼做啊……」

雖然事關經費，但從沒做過公關活動的日向還是不曉得要如何下手。影山更不用說，賣笑這種事他根本做不來。

「唉，真拿你們沒辦法，下不為例。」

「你是中村A夢嗎！」

「不，我只是事先跟高橋討論過了，誰叫你們兩個實在讓人放不下心。」

「中村把拔。」

「不要叫我把拔！」

中村遞給他們一塊寫有「接受拍照指令」的小看版。他表示影山個頭那麼高原本就容易引起注意，讓影山帶著這個多少可以引起周圍的好奇心，一旦有人提出疑問，就由日向來解釋。只要內容別太過份，客人可以提出任何關於拍照的要求。

「校外的不一定，但你們是校內名人，原本就有一批客群了，想要趁機拍照的本來就不少。雖然拍照的人也不見得都會守信去班上消費，但這可以靠人數去解決。」

確實是一個很好吸引人的方法。

「那為什麼要由我來講不讓影山自己說啊。」

「影山聲音是很好聽，但說不出好話啊。」

「……」

日向大笑，影山無法回嘴。

「而且日向你聲音比較高，可以裝可愛。」

「……」

「日向本來就很可愛。」

「影山你閉嘴。」

日向無法反駁，影山則突然丟出了爆擊，但中村平常沒少過眼裡被閃鼻間被薰，這點程度的抗性還是有的。

「總之！」

終於要將他們送出教室門口，中村做了最後的叮嚀：「影山你就靠那張臉，日向你就靠那張嘴──那就祝你們武運昌隆了！」

「喔──」

「喔……」

如果不是穿著女僕裝，應該是很熱血的場合的，如果不是穿著女僕裝……

「……沒問題的！影山，只要有我在，你就是最強的！是吧！」

「這句話能用在這種時候嗎……」

抱著不安的心情，兩人出發了。

  
  
  


正如中村所說，他們剛離開教室大門不久，連走廊的轉角都還沒走過，就有同校的學弟妹圍上來了。

「學長！請讓我們拍照！」

「手伸出來！」

「是！」

學弟妹們在日向一聲喝令下乖乖伸出了手讓他蓋章，契約成立！接著便是滿足要求了。

「單純的提裙禮就好！」

「影山！」

「喔。」

提裙禮這「基本動作」已經事先訓練過了──影山單腳向後，膝蓋微曲，稍稍傾身鞠躬，熟練地做出了一個漂亮的提裙屈膝禮。

「我想拍把頭髮撥到耳後的相片！」

「影山！」

「喔。」

在提裙禮時正好有一些頭髮垂過肩膀，影山放慢了速度將頭髮撥到耳後，潔子學姊也經常有這個動作，所以他知道怎麼表現。認真要做就可以做得很好，影山將撥弄頭髮這麼一個小動作做得細緻又優雅，連日向也忍不住拍了幾張相片。

「請對我使用壁咚！」

「影……啊？」

「壁……？」

「壁咚。」

才慶幸前兩個人提出的內容都很簡單，怎麼第三個就變調了？想起中村說的，別太超過──這話其實指的是別違反他倆意願都行。日向稍微想了下覺得應該不是很過分的要求，那影山呢？他抬頭看向影山，影山倒是沒怎麼猶豫地就點頭了。

他們借用了一面牆壁進行演出。影山穿了低跟鞋後身高逼近一百九，不用刻意露狠也很有魄力，提出要求的學妹看起來都快昏過去了──雖然不是驚嚇那方面的昏，日向似乎可以看到學妹的眼裡滿是愛心。

……突然有點不是滋味了。

日向暗自忿忿不平。

在結束學弟妹三人組的瘋狂連拍後，他們下了樓層。

「呦，國王陛下這身還不錯嘛，比平常順眼多了啊？」

沒想到卻在樓梯間緊急遭遇了月島。

而且不意外一開口就滿嘴嘲諷。

平常被不知羞恥的怪人組合小情侶各種傷害各種勞心費力，現在有公報私仇的機會怎麼可能放過？

「哎呀，我都忘記你討厭被叫國王了，那叫女王好了，很符合現在的樣子吧？」

「……！」

「影山！現在回嘴就沒形象了！而且他是客人，忍耐！忍耐！大不忍則亂小謀啊！武田老師說過的要識大局啊！」

「是小不忍則亂大謀，不會用就不要亂用。」」

相較於在一旁又拉又扯安撫影山的日向，月島冷靜地指出錯誤，但說到識大局，月島其實才是最配合的人，嘲諷也嘲諷夠了，他後來還是讓日向蓋上印章，並朝他們教室的方向走去──事關社費嘛，大局，要識大局。

「總覺得之後還會遇到熟人……」

「你不要烏鴉嘴……」

「我們好像本來就是烏鴉……」

兩人一邊走一邊小聲埋怨，終於走完樓梯，來到了一樓鞋櫃前的大廳。

「影山你也有這天啊哈哈哈哈！」

「……」

「……」

接著便遇到了已經畢業的原二三年級，田中指著兩人捧腹大笑，日向則深刻反省自己的烏鴉嘴。

「有什麼關係！很適合啊影山！日向也很不錯喔！」

「……」

第一次對西谷學長的稱讚高興不起來。

「原來月島說的有好東西可以看指的是這個嗎……」

「……」

澤村學長似乎透露了什麼仔細想想也不是很意外的事情。

「很漂亮喔。」

「……」

被真正的美女清水學姊這樣說，心情更複雜了。

「你們站好讓我多拍幾張！這怎麼能不留下紀錄！今天就讓我傳個一百張到群組上！旭你有沒有推薦哪間相片行？」

「欸、你要洗出來？」

……正因為菅原學長是個說到做到的人，這句話才更令人毛骨悚然。東峰學長！雖然我們知道這對你來說很困難但希望你能好好拒絕！可以嗎！

半是關心半是調侃後，這一群人也浩浩蕩蕩前去兩人的班級幫忙刷業績了。出教室都還沒一小時就心力交瘁，接下來還有大半天要折騰呢。一想到這，不禁備感絕望。

接下來好幾個小時，兩人就是不停地走、不停地發傳單、不停地被要求拍照。要求也逐漸千奇百怪，也不再限定於影山的個人照，有幾次也要求日向一起互動。

平常沒膽向他倆搭話的人今天都蜂湧而出了。人數多到幾乎應接不暇，日向突然明白了影山先前「受歡迎的困擾」是怎麼回事，被當觀賞動物確實不太好受──但是關社團經費，今天就稍微感謝這份困擾吧。

「業績很好喔！」

午休回到教室吃便當並補妝時，高橋速報了整個上午的成果，看著紀錄表上豐碩的戰績，兩人的忍辱負重總算沒有白費。

「這下社費就有著落了吧！」

「累死了……」

「振作點啦，只剩下半天了！」

相較於日向，影山似乎已瀕臨精疲力盡，畢竟他向來不擅長面對人群，體力理所當然也消耗得比較快。怕把妝弄掉，日向也無法像平常那樣把影山往懷裡帶，只能摸摸他的頭打氣。

再半天就能解脫了！

雖然今天過後就看不到影山這身打扮了還是有點可惜──日向偷偷想著，這心思可不能讓影山知道。

  
  
  


午飯過後兩人再次出發，但走到一半時日向卻突然停下了腳步，跟在後頭的影山剎車不及直接撞上了前面的日向，裙擺太膨鬆，如果不是影山眼明手快地拉住了日向，日向可能會直接跌倒。

「呆子！你突然停下來很危險不知道嗎！」

「噓！」

「哈！？」

「小聲啦！你後退一點！不要出聲！」

「……什麼？」

不知道日向在打什麼主意，影山還是配合地往後退了幾步並放低音量，日向從牆邊探出頭去，在他身後的影山也如法炮製，便看到不遠處的走廊上有人一邊跟學生打著招呼一邊前進。

是教導主任。

班上要辦什麼活動一定都會先呈報給學校審核，但這不代表主任會連細節都一清二楚。主任可能根本不曉得兩人會在今天穿這樣活動，要是讓他看到難保不會被大肆說教。

畢竟他倆早就給主任惹過不少麻煩，也結下不少樑子。年初alpha的霸凌事件鬧得滿城風雨，聽武田老師說主任在那之後提交的報告與出席的檢討會不下數十次，壓力大到甚至連假髮都黏不上去。

其實這不是他們的責任，也不是主任的責任──追根究柢應該是無視校內老師的建言，不認為有必要增聘AO教師的──校長的責任。

……不過大人的世界就是這樣嘛。

「……」

「……」

影山與日向兩人互看了一眼，點點頭，達成了共識。他們抬起腳步，悄悄地離開了牆角，想趕緊遠離這個是非之地──

「影山學長！日向學長！終於找到你們啦！」

「我們剛剛直接去你們教室，結果門口的說沒手章就不能統計，所以只好先來找人了。」

「……學長？你們的表情怎麼這麼奇怪？」

不過人算不如天算，他們一轉身就與二年級的時田、八乙女與庄子對上，這三名學弟完全不曉得學長們的內心正與主任上演可歌可泣的愛恨情仇與糾葛，一臉颯爽地與他們打招呼。

主任聽到聲音，也跟著轉向他們的方向──

兩人拔腿就跑。

跑之前還不忘先在三個學弟的手上蓋章。

轉瞬間就像一陣風消失在教室的走廊。

但畢竟身穿不習慣的衣服和鞋子，日向跑起來綁手綁腳，雖然旁人看來仍是相當迅速，但當事者很清楚奔跑的速度比以往還要慢上不少。

「這鞋子真的很難跑欸！」

日向邊跑邊大聲埋怨，但理論上應該要有的吐槽卻沒有傳來，他轉身一看，這才發現影山被拋得遠遠的，根本跟不上他。

啊，因為影山穿的是有跟的鞋子，比起自己的平底鞋，要更難行動呢──日向這才後知後覺想起這件事。

他停下腳步，看著影山又花了一段時間才追上自己。

「影山你剛剛跑步姿勢好怪。」

「……日向呆子啊！」

然後在影山到位後立刻損人──影山一聽便怒火中燒並對日向伸出手，但日向一個下腰讓影山的手直接撲空，影山姿勢都還沒調整回來，日向又轉身就跑。

「你穿著那東西跑不快吧哈哈哈哈！」

「日向呆子！呆子！給我站住！呆子！」

他們平常競速都勢均力敵，但今天影山跑不快──所以日向才敢那麼猖狂，他這次不只佔盡優勢、甚至還能刻意放水等影山快追上時又加速逃離，足夠令他得意忘形。

兩人在整個校舍裡裡外外邊跑邊鬥嘴，這段期間還不忘盡責地發了一張又一張的傳單與接受拍照的服務，但不只中村一開始交代的「保持形象」已經蕩然無存，連最早奔跑的原因是為了「閃避主任」這件事也忘得一乾二淨了。

「就你這德性別說跑贏我了大概連發球也做不到吧哈哈哈哈！」

「再怎麼爛也不會比你那軟趴趴的小便發球還爛！」

「你竟敢說我的發球是小便！影山你這傢伙！」

「來比啊！」

「就比啊！」

吵到最後不免又吵回了排球，而且還升起了莫名的競爭意識。兩人有志一同地跑向體育館，體育館的活動在上午就全部結束了，大門深鎖，但影山身為盡責的副社長（山口不表示意見）鑰匙當然是隨身帶在身上。他們迅速地開了門，推出了球車，架好了球網，站好了位置。

「「剪刀！石頭！布！」」

然後用猜拳決定了發球的順序。

影山先發！

影山拿起了球，俐落地拍向地面、回彈、接住，並在掌心上旋轉了幾圈確認手感，這是他發球前的習慣。日向從沒告訴過影山──其實自己非常喜歡看他這一系列的動作。

就算現在穿著的是女僕裝。

球高高向前飛起，影山雙手擺動，大步向前，起跳──

起跳不穩，直接失衡了。

鞋子穿不慣啊。

日向在影山起跳那瞬間就發現姿勢不對，畢竟他從一年級就看著影山發球，他看了數千次，所以只要有一點點不同都能立刻察覺。日向撲上前，軟蓬蓬的裙擺成了緩衝墊，影山整個人跌到了日向身上。

「影山！你沒事吧！」

「……腳好像有點拐到。」

「讓我看看！」

日向著急地推了推壓在他身上的影山，但影山動作卻極為艱辛，好像很難移動──看樣子真的受傷了，這讓日向更慌了，他幾乎等不及，影山一坐好就立刻掀開對方厚重的襯裙想檢查腳的傷勢。但皮靴還穿著，上頭的繩子此時顯得極為礙事，日向想將它解開，心慌意亂下卻難以如願。

「我們去社辦慢慢解吧，那邊也有急救箱。」

影山有氣無力地搖了搖日向的肩膀，日向還在自責煽動了影山，眼角紅通通的。影山用拇指指腹抹了抹日向的眼角作為安撫，這才讓對方起身扶著他一拐一拐走向社辦。

走到社辦後也冷靜下來了，日向慢條斯理地褪去了影山雙腳的皮靴，腳踝第一眼看上去沒事，但隔著黑絲襪，光看也不曉得裡頭有沒有狀況，他又按了一些地方，影山都沒有吃痛的反應後才安心下來。

「應該就是落地的時候稍微壓到而已吧，大概沒事。」

「嗯……」

「我回去會再注意，你別想太多了──話說你手什麼時候才要拿開？」

「……嗯？」

日向的手並沒有在檢查結束後就離開，而是還在影山的腳上摸個不停。

「我從來沒有這樣摸過絲襪？覺得滿好摸的……」

他邊說又邊摸了幾把，隔著絲襪撫摸腳部的肌肉有股說不出的奇妙感。日向懷疑起這麼薄的襪子真的有那麼堅固嗎？便忍不住用指甲磨了下。

影山立刻把襯裙蓋回腳上，厚重的襯裙伴隨大動作刮起了風，速度甚至快到日向的手還在裙襬下來不及收回。

日向對影山的動作不明所以，一抬頭就看到影山惡狠狠地瞪著他。

「……你，現在，立刻，把手，給、我、拿、開。」

低沉的嗓音迴盪在社辦，赤裸裸地威嚇。換做是小朋友大概已經哭著叫媽媽了，但日向對影山的兇臉有一定的抗性，並不會被瞪個一下就退縮了。

心中的天秤在「捉弄」與「順從」間搖擺，雖然有股不好的預感，但日向還是選擇了前者──反正影山現在也跑不贏他，大不了開溜嘛。

「怎麼了怎麼了，影山小弟弟難道被這樣摸一下就受不了了嗎。」

層層的襯裙抵擋不了日向繼續在裙襬下做怪的手，影山的臉色也越發難看，他又低吼了句要日向的手趕緊拿開，但日向怎麼可能照做？他反而得意忘形地越往裡頭伸，嘴上還嘲弄著影山禁不起逗。

但下秒他就笑不出來了。

「……嗚……」

「……欸、」

影山咬著唇，眼裡蓄著淚，呼吸斷斷續續，咽喉一陣陣抽氣，抓著裙擺的手微微顫抖，臉上的脂粉也蓋不過他漸紅的雙頰。

這不是害羞，日向知道這是什麼、這是──

「我、都……叫你、停了……」

「對──對不起！我我我現在就去拿抑制劑！在書包裡對吧我現在就去──」

日向急急忙忙放過影山的腳，趕緊起身，但頭才剛轉裙子就被影山扯住了，日向只好又轉過身去拉影山的手，要他放開自己。

「影山你放手，現在才剛開始吧還來得及──」

影山的皮膚燙得嚇人，室內溫度似乎也被帶著升高。他扯著日向裙子的力道有增無減，日向甚至覺得布料會因此被扯壞。

早在體育館他起不了身時就要發現了吧。

早在腳明明沒受傷卻還要人扶著時就要發現了吧。

早在影山要他別再煽弄時就要發現了吧！

日向後悔幾分前天秤錯誤的傾斜，但現在後悔也無濟於事了，他必須趕緊回教室拿抑制劑──

「不行、」

蓄在眼眶裡的淚水終於還是落下了，細心打理過的妝容沒那麼容易哭花，淚珠滑過面龐從姣好的下巴滴下，長長的假睫毛上有著晶瑩的水光。

「不要離開我。」

影山哭得梨花帶淚，用著和平常截然不同、滿是易碎脆弱的聲音輕聲呼喊日向（CV石川界人）。

「不要丟下我一個人。」

「我怎麼可能丟下你！」

離開的念頭霎時灰飛煙滅，日向轉身抱緊影山，把他往自己懷裡帶，手也不住地輕拍著對方的頭與背。影山還在抽泣，安分地讓日向抱著。

不曉得現在濃度有多高，自己是beta所以聞不到，但室內大概充滿了外激素吧──日向有點擔心味道會不會漏到門外，要是讓其他的alpha或omega聞到，大概會引起一陣騷動，而且也不想把影山的味道分享給別人。

「影山？很難受嗎？我先幫你弄出來一些……？」

「……」

影山沒說話，他還在恍神。畢竟情況有些緊急，日向也不等影山回應就自動自發地掀起對方的襯裙一頭鑽了進去。裙底還有絲襪，怕把絲襪撕破，日向小心翼翼地拉下絲襪，也拉下了更裡頭的內褲，那裡已十分腫脹，日向也不合時宜地興奮起來。

日向伸出舌頭輕輕舔上，影山因為刺激而在這時用力壓住了裙擺。被悶在裡頭而讓日向不得不稍微停下動作並提出抗議，感覺到裙上的壓力消失，日向才得以喘氣，並繼續嘴上的工作。

或許是什麼味道都留在裙子裡了，影山終於釋放在他嘴裡時，日向也嗅到了一絲書卷味。精液的腥味與乾燥的書頁味混在一塊，這感覺有點奇妙。他退出襯裙，新鮮的空氣又回到鼻腔，剛剛在裙裡有些呼吸困難，讓他忍不住多吸了幾口氣。

影山一言不發地遞了面紙給他，知道這是給他吐出嘴裡的東西用的，但日向在這時才注意自己已經不小心吞下去了。

「我已經吞下去了嘿嘿。」

「……呆子！」

「有什麼關係嘛你不也吞過──」

影山在用嘴幫他時會直接吞下去，但反過來時卻不允許日向這麼做──這不公平！他能吞我也能吞！雖然爭這個好像一點意義也沒有！

自己才沒做錯任何事！日向還想抗議，下秒卻被影山推倒並壓制在地上。

「欸？欸？」

「這是你自找的！」

「我做了什麼！？」

襯裙被往上掀開，還往日向嘴裡塞──日向想鬆口，但影山動作更快，手指一勾就乾淨俐落地把日向的絲襪與內褲褪到膝蓋。

「嗯嗯嗯！？」

日向再蠢也知道接下來要做什麼，但他不是剛剛才幫影山弄過一次嗎！不是應該要冷靜一點了嗎！為什麼反而讓他更興奮了！這跟以前不一樣！跟說好的不一樣啊！到底是哪裡出了錯──

他終於想起有哪裡不一樣。

影山一直以來不讓他做的事，原來是考慮到這點嗎！

「等、等等……！」

今天做了太多讓日向後悔的事了，原來他一直都在一步一步地把自己送入野獸的嘴裡嗎。但即使後悔也覆水難收了，日向趁著影山短暫起身，重新將襯裙按回腿上，並拉著絲襪想趕緊把它穿回去。但當他看到轉過身來的影山手上拿著潤滑劑與保險套時還是讓他嚇到手中的動作都停擺了。

「社辦哪來這種東西！」

「之前放在這裡忘記帶回去的。」

「你倒是給我忘得徹底一點不要在這時候想起來啊！」

「可是不用的話你會受傷。」

「……」

影山一臉無奈地回應，日向則陷入了到底要感動還是要生氣的複雜情緒。

  
  
  


「……你不會丟下我吧。」

「不會！」

  
  
  


豐厚的荷葉邊也阻擋不了黏膩的水聲一陣陣闖入日向的耳裡，明明不是第一次親密，日向卻感覺比以往要來得更加難堪，或許是在久未經歷的社辦，或許是因為身穿特別的衣服，日向的腦袋糊成一片，甚至開始胡思亂想，omega發情或alpha易感時腦袋也是像這樣昏沉沉的嗎？

「咿！」

似乎查覺到他分心了，影山突然按上了日向體內敏感的地方，惹得他喊出聲來。他又壞心地用兩根手指夾住了那塊軟肉，這讓日向身體一顫，腳抽搐著往前踢，眼前還閃過了白光──今天太敏感了，光是這樣就讓他去了一次。

踢出去的腳被影山抓住了，上頭還掛著脫到一半的絲襪與內褲，日向不敢看向影山，只感覺到腿上一陣溼濡，他知道影山在舔他。

但他卻不知道影山會一舔完就猛地衝進他的身體裡。

「……！」

被突如其來的衝擊給撞得連聲音都發不出來，不痛，但他剛高潮完，還在不應期，他甚至無法順暢地呼吸。處在易感期的影山毫無餘韻，沒辦法完全顧及日向的狀態，急躁又霸道。若在平時，日向還能盡量觀察影山的狀態讓自己勉強配合，但今天實在太特殊了，而且厚重的襯裙還成了很好的「掩飾」，日向根本觀察不了影山的動作。

輕飄飄的裙襬下是淫靡的交合。

日向一想到這就感到羞恥。

不等他習慣，影山便開始躁進地擺動身體，日向不確定自己有沒有在正常呼吸，意識也越發模糊。突然覺得有點委屈了，自己到底在這裡做些什麼啊，日向哭了出來，他也分不清這淚水到底是因為難過還是單純的生理現象。

但這模樣似乎讓影山找回了一些理智，不間斷的撞擊終於停下。他撩起了日向已經可憐兮兮的裙擺，用上頭的荷葉邊給日向擦去了淚水。

「……別哭。」

「……」

日向覺得有些好笑，因為說著這話的影山，不也正在哭嗎？他伸手抱過影山的脖頸，吻上對方。

……這吻帶著鹹味與胭脂粉味呢。

  
  
  


日向醒來時身上穿著運動服，還蓋著影山的外套，他一眼就認出這是兩人放在社辦備用的衣服，看樣子是影山在他失去意識後給他換上的，妝也都卸掉了。自己睡了多久？日向抬頭看了下牆面的時鐘，傍晚，已過了外部人士能入場的時間，接下來就是晚上的活動了。

乾坐在社辦裡也不能幹嘛，日向想著是不是要出門去找影山，但隨意離開會不會讓他回來時找不到自己呢……猶豫間社辦的門就打開了，來人不意外便是另一名當事者。

「……你醒了啊。」

「嗯。」

「……」

「影山同學，你應該有話要對我說吧。」

「……對不起。」

「揹我回家就原諒你──話說你腳沒事吧？」

「沒事。」

「那來揹我，今天住你家。」

「……喔。」

其實這事他自己也不少責任，但每當這種時候，影山就會特別聽話，偶爾一次也沒什麼不好，難得的機會就讓自己多撒嬌一些吧。

在影山揹著他回家的途中，日向得知了在那之後的事。這次易感期不是週期性的，少了刺激後來得快去得也快。影山很快地就像年初那樣在完事後沒多久就脫離了易感期。他收拾了社辦內的殘局，給日向也給自己換過了衣服，畢竟原本穿著的女僕裝已經髒到根本不能再穿出去見人，也卸好了妝，拿下了假髮。

當他一個人走回教室時所有人的臉色都不太好看，中村與高橋的表情特別精彩。但也多虧了這兩位alpha能直接察覺影山的狀況，所以沒讓影山遭受太多責難。

影山之後就一個人去做宣傳了。雖不及先前的戰績，但中規中矩下也拉了不少客人，兩人大白天的努力以及影山最後的收尾，整天下來總算是達成了山口要求的業績量。

「高橋交代衣服洗過後再還給他們。」

「那真的得洗過……」

日向到現在都還沒看過女僕裝如今的狀態，但他可以想見那肯定非常精采，這可不能送洗，一定要在家洗──之後要再找個家長都不在的時間趕緊把它洗完才行。

不過這些事還是等明天再說吧。

畢竟現在累得只想倒頭就睡，體力消耗得太劇烈了，影山也是，回家後要趕緊洗澡，吃飯，刷牙洗漱，最後再鑽進柔軟的床鋪裡，好好地睡上一覺。

日向又開始睏了，他隱約聽到影山要他放心睡覺的聲音，意識逐漸朦朧，他也終於想起了一件事。

他百思不得其解──影山到底為何會突然就進入易感期？

雖說亂摸他的腳是自己的不對，但也不至於這樣就被撩到吧，究竟是為什麼呢……？

  
  
  


日向好可愛。

頭髮不過稍微綁起來而已怎麼會這麼可愛？他還別了糖果造型的髮夾，是跟妹妹借的？還是治裝組準備的？化妝原來是那麼厲害的事情嗎，臉頰讓人好想捏一把，眼尾有點紅？聽說那個是眼影？好想揉看看，睫毛比平常還長。

好可愛。

總之好可愛。

看到闖進更衣室的日向後，影山滿腦子都只想著這件事。

圍繞在自己身邊的同學在討論恐怖的事，但明明身為當事者，他卻覺得欣賞日向那身扮裝要來得更加重要。

同學在說什麼？算了。

中村好像交代了什麼。有日向在不用聽也沒關係吧？

學弟妹提了要求？什麼要求？日向說怎麼做就怎麼做吧。

處於與遊魂無異的狀態，影山基本上是被日向拉著走的，他倆平常就習慣手牽著手所以相當自然。

影山直到遇到月島才稍微清醒。自己再這樣下去實在不太妙，他在心裡不甘不願地悄悄感謝了月島。沒事，只要維持這樣的狀態就好，他還可以跟日向普通地鬥嘴跟賽跑呢，只要維持這樣到文化祭結束，沒問題，肯定沒問題──

但當日向與他在地板上挨在一起就開始出問題了。

而當日向摸上他的腳時問題就一發不可收拾了。

……不對。

或許日向本身就是個大問題吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 噗浪許願池  
> 雙女裝、哭包山、藉著裙子掩飾插入、用荷葉邊擦眼淚、日向先裙襬主動幫影山舔、殺人發球  
> 能全部寫進去我好厲害！（不要自誇


End file.
